Typical decoys for attracting waterfowl for hunting purposes include solid-body designs, solid-body designs with interchangeable heads and wings, solid-body designs with moving heads and wings, and windsock designs with a ground stake and a fabric sock printed to mimic waterfowl coloring. To aid in the attraction of waterfowl for hunting purposes, multiple decoys are placed in a field to mimic a grounded flock. This grounded flock of decoys may then attract flying flocks to land, placing the live birds in closer proximity to the concealed hunter. It is thought that the larger the size of the simulated grounded flock, the more appealing the landing and hunting site are to migrating waterfowl. Solid-body designs are large, and thus cumbersome to transport and display many decoys. Windsock decoys offer a smaller, lighter, and more portable alternative to solid-body designs, but may not sufficiently mimic real birds. Another problem encountered by hunters employing windsock decoys are the decoys becoming tangled during transport and storage in cases where they may be deploy in carrying bags while being transported to the hunting site.